1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a heating system that utilizes friction to generate thermal energy. The heating system and apparatus generate thermal energy by sequentially passing air through a plurality of heating chambers, each chamber generating thermal energy by friction between a moving disc member, a stationary disc member, and a medium.
2. Background Discussion
One type of conventional heating apparatus generates heat by use of multistage rotary members, each of which comprises a tubular casing and two more rotary means disposed on a multistage manner. An air friction heat generating area is formed in a slight gap of a rotating area of each rotary member and a suctioned air is heated on each stage level while reducing or pressurizing the air pressure within the chamber at a continuously balanced level.
One type of conventional space heater uses a small electric motor that rotates an elongated cylindrical drum on a vertical axis. The drum has a small clearance with another annular chamber. A supply of light lubricant normally occupies the lower portion of the annular chamber but rises to fill the chamber during rotation. Heat is generated due to the friction between the two chambers.
One concern with conventional heating apparatus and systems that utilize friction to generate thermal energy is that the heating chambers are easily overheated or under heated. When overheated, the heating chamber has a high temperature that is harmful to both the apparatus and a user who may be burned while using the apparatus. When under heated, the heating chamber does not generate enough heat.